


A Sister's Intuition

by pasteladins



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: And Sharena trying to get her oblivious brother to realize what's happening, Fluff, Gen, It's mainly Alfonse and Sharena, Letters, Reader-Insert, Sibling Bonding, Tumblr Prompt, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteladins/pseuds/pasteladins
Summary: Alfonse is finding it difficult to write a reply to your letter, and Sharena may know why.





	A Sister's Intuition

A series of thunderstorms befell the kingdom of Askr, which was an accurate reflection of Alfonse’s current mood. He languidly tapped the desk with his fingers as he held a quill in the other hand. Half-lidded, disinterested eyes read the text in front of him, yet he could not bring himself to grasp what they meant.

Truly, he looked miserable. All this was because you had left the castle. It was not permanent, but there was a possible lead regarding the recent uprising of Muspell. An ancient text was rumored to be hidden within the outskirts of Askr, and the journey would be long. It seemed like you would be gone for a week -- or even longer.

Unfortunately, the prince and princess were ordered to stay behind; the kingdom still needed the heirs to stay within its territory, just in case something happened. Despite his qualms to keep you here, you were adamant on going on this quest.

You left early in the morning a few days ago, with a large brigade of soldiers to accompany you during the quest. The morning you left was upsetting, and Alfonse could feel his chest tighten as he watched your figure disappear in the horizon. He disliked the idea of being without you for so long -- for safety reasons, of course. However, there was a distinct buzzing in his heart that told him otherwise.

Luckily, you were still able to contact the prince, as you had Feh travelling back and forth with letters. You were sure to pay back the fluffy mascot with a delectable cake -- one that no one would eat.

One morning, Feh came back from their nightly runs around Askr carrying a letter from Kiran, and Alfonse took it and read it immediately.

_Dear Alfonse,_

_The road to the ruins has been boring. Lilina and I have been keeping each other entertained by making up games. Roy joins in on some of them, too! Robin keeps me busy with chess matches, but I always lose… You know, I miss our chess matches -- mainly because I’d win most of the time! But, above all else, I miss you. It’s difficult to wake up and not be greeted by you during your morning stroll, and it leaves a hollow feeling in my chest. My apologies for sounding so sentimental; I can’t seem to fall asleep tonight so I’m rambling. Anyways, I will keep you updated if anything happens. In the meantime, take care of yourself, okay?_

_Sincerely, a sleepless Kiran_

_P.S. When I come back, do you think we can have a tea party? I wish to discuss all my findings with you!!_ _❤_

The prince wanted to reply to your letter immediately, and he locked himself up in his private study room to do so. However, hours passed, and the parchment was just as blank as it was when he first placed it on the desk. Defeated and frustrated, the prince let out a deep sigh.

“Boy, you sure are having trouble with that letter, huh?” A bubbly voice spoke right behind the Askran prince, and he couldn’t help but flinch at the abrupt chatter.

“Sharena? What are you doing here? I thought you and the Commander were shopping for supplies.” He inquired, placing your letter behind his own blank sheet.

The princess gave a nod, her smile as bright as ever. “We did! Anna was able to bargain with some of the merchants and we managed to nab some of these items practically for free!”

Her eyes wandered to the blank note that sat on her brother’s desk, and her smile fell. “Enough about me, brother. I wanted to talk to you about your letter.” She reached for an empty chair and dragged it next to him. “You’ve been staring at that paper for hours, I’m guessing.”

The blue haired prince nodded, propping his elbow on the desk and resting his head on his hand. “I cannot figure out what to write. Every time I place the quill near the paper, my mind immediately panics.” He fiddles with the plummage. “It’s either too formal, or too cordial; too grave or too cheerful. Gods, I’m overthinking this entire thing and I don’t know why!” He leaned back on his chair and glanced back at Sharena. “This must be some sort of writer’s block.”

The blonde-haired royal looked at him for a moment, bewildered eyes staring into his before bursting out into boisterous laughter.

Alfonse did not take too kindly to his sister’s antics. “And just what, may I ask, is so funny about that?”

“Oh, brother! You really are oblivious! It’s too funny!” She teased, patting his head and putting his golden wreath askew.

The prince scowled, pulling himself away from her touch and adjusting his crown. “Oblivious? About what?”

“Haven’t you noticed how things have changed between you and Kiran?” She asked, twirling her hair between her fingers as she spoke. “You two are often beside each other every day! You walk together, plan strategies together, and have cute little tea times together!”

Alfonse, still confused, raised a brow. “Hm? We are close allies after all. Kiran is… very important to me.”

“Important? So then do you see Kiran as… ‘more than friends’ important?” The Askran princess leaned forward, elbowing her brother. Alfonse, however, did not seem to catch on.

“What do you mean by that? Do you mean as a best friend? Trusted partner?”

“You’re killing me, Al.”

“Beg pardon?”

Sharena bit her lip, contemplating over how to make her brother see her point without blatantly saying it. If she did tell him the truth, the shock from the bluntness may give him a heart attack.

“Let me ask you this, brother: what do you think of Kiran?”

Upon hearing this, the Askran prince’s eyes light up, as if he was eager to talk about you. “Their skills as a tactician are unparalleled, and they always know what to say to any hero. They can befriend anyone, whether they were the villains or reserved warriors. And they…” There was a slight pause. “...they help those around them. They are compassionate, kind, and just… wonderful.”

“So, do you enjoy their company?”

“Of course! I wish to be around them all the time, being the one to comfort them when they need it. Those moments when we are having tea are wonderful. It’s just the two of us, and it makes me feel at peace.”

He was unaware for how long he was rambling, but when he turned to face his sister, Alfonse furrowed his brows. “What’s with that smile? Did I say something unusual?”

“No, you said everything right!” The princess clenched her hand after pushing her chair closer to her sibling. “Don’t you see it?!’

The prince could only helplessly shake his head. “I’m sorry Sharena, but I have no idea what you are talking about.”

The Askran princess lowered her head in frustration. At this point, he would never figure it out on his own.

“Alfonse! What do you call someone who you care about so deeply that you want to spend every waking minute around them?”

“...a close friend?”

“No!” Sharena pushed herself up and shouted, now fed up over her brother’s dense outlook. _“A beloved! Oh my gods! You’re in love!”_

At that moment, Alfonse froze, his eyes staring at Sharena with shock. His mind began piecing it together, and the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. His stomach felt weak as he covered his hand with a glove.

“Oh, gods Sharena…” He whispered. “I’m in love with Kiran.”

“You bet you are!!” The blonde haired royal cheered, now content that her brother caught the point.

It was Alfonse’s turn to stand up from his chair, and panic set in as he gripped his sister’s shoulders. “What do I do? I need to tell them now, but they’re gods know where! Should I write it in the letter? Do I send them flowers? What if they do not feel the same way? Should I risk asking them anyways? What do I do, Sharena?”

“First of all, you need to calm down.” The Askran princess patted her brother’s head. “No good will come if you’re thinking of a worst-case scenario. The best we can do is wait until Kiran gives you a definitive answer.” She eyed her brother as his shoulders slumped. It was not the answer he was looking for, but he had to admit, it was the only thing to do.

“Aw, don’t worry, Al.” Sharena reassured -- a soft smile tugged at her lips as she caught her brother’s attention. “The fact that Kiran has stuck by you all this time is a good sign. If you haven’t noticed, you’re the one they spend the most time with.”

Alfonse perked up, his mind finally put at ease. “That is true!” His eyes fell to the blank parchment on the desk, and he dipped the plume in ink. “I think I know what to write about now.” 

“You do?” Curious, the blonde royal leaned over her brother’s shoulder as he wrote the introduction. “Are you going to confess to them over a letter?”

“Oh, not at all -- I plan to do that in person.” Alfonse replied, a smile now tugging at his lips.

“Do you have a plan? Oh! You should get them flowers! A bunch! Their favorite color is blue, by the way, so get them flowers that are blue! And they love sweets -- you could buy them a cake with twenty layers that have hearts decorated onto them in the frosting!!”

“Y-You may be going a tad overboard, sister…” The Askran prince couldn’t help but chuckle over his sister’s eagerness to please.

“Really? I thought a twenty-layer cake sounded delicious…” Now that her brother’s issue had been solved, Sharena saw no need to continue rambling, and she leaned on the wall.

Alfonse turned his head to face his sister, his smile never leaving. “Thank you for all the help, Sharena. I truly appreciate it.”

Bashfully, the princess scratched the back of her head. “No worries, brother! Just glad you finally figured it out! The Commander and I had a pool going on with a few other heroes.”

_“You what?!”_

“We all made guesses based on how soon you would realize it, but I ran out of patience and decided to move things along!”

“Who… Who else was in this bet? I would like to have a word with them!”

“I can’t tell you; I’ve been sworn to secrecy!” She teased, giggling as she exited the room.

Immediately, the prince chased after her, setting aside the letter. Right now, he needed to reprimand his sister, and the Commander.

“Sharena get back here!!”

“You’re too slow, brother! Pick up the pace!”

\-------------------

_Dear Kiran,_

_I am glad to hear that you are doing alright. The road to the ruins must be treacherous, and I worry about you immensely. I know I can depend on the heroes to protect you, but I only wish for your swift return, because I miss you. And yes, I would love to have a tea party when you arrive. I have something important to tell you; something that cannot be expressed in a letter. Please take care and know that I am eagerly awaiting your return._

_Sincerely, Alfonse_

_P.S. Is it true that your favorite color is blue? I am merely curious..._


End file.
